Harry Potter And The Final Six
by Faerie-Head
Summary: After a year of working towards defeating Voldemort, it comes down to one final battle. Working on about 10 chapters, maybe less, atm. Only my 2nd fanfic so please RR! X Chapter 2 up fianlly!
1. Chapter 1

**Era:**

**Post-HBP**

**Rating:**

**12+ (because of warnings and Ron's language)**

**Warnings:**

**Deaths, sensitive topic**

**Summary:**

**After a year of working towards defeating Voldemort, it comes down to one battle.**

**Harry Potter and The Final Six**

**Chapter One**

The high-pitched laugh pierced his ears for the hundredth time that night.

"Do you really think that you can kill me?" Voldemort laughed "Do you really think something as pathetic as **Avada Kedavra **could really kill me: the _great_ and _powerful_ Lord Voldemort?"

Tears streamed down the seventeen-year-olds face as he screamed the killing curse again and again until the laughing became too much.

"Don't you remember?" Voldemort asked in the most patronising voice the boy had heard "Pure hatred does not work. You have to want me… _dead_." He screeched with laughter again.

With that, Harry Potter fell to his knees in exhaustion amongst his friends, tears flowing freely. He couldn't do it. He could not kill Voldemort. For a whole year he had been working up to moment. Finding RAB, the Horcruxes, Snape and finally Voldemort himself before tricking him into the Department of Mysteries had taken nearly a whole year of hard, dangerous work. And he was throwing it all away.

"Aw!" continued Voldemort "Is little Harry Potter, oh no, is the 'Chosen One' kneeling to his death? Is the 'Chosen One' welcoming death? Is the 'Chosen One'… crying?" He laughed harder.

Harry wiped his eyes dry and looked to his side to see Ron trying to pull Hermione up off the ground. Her broken legs made her squealing pain until he gave up and just sat her up. Luna was helping a white faced Neville to stand. They had both fought off the Cruciatus Curse so bravely. Ginny. She looked so different. Her face was black and blue which contrasted heavily with the red blood that poured from her nose on to her over-large robes. Her left arm stuck out at a wrong angle but through all this she was still supporting Draco Malfoy. His face and what could be seen through his ripped robes was covered in angry cuts and bruises from being attacked repeatedly. Harry still could not believe his transition from teenage Death Eater to a reliable Order member and friend.

Voldemort seemed to notice Harry's focus dwelling on Ginny.

"She's pretty isn't she." he said calmly "Someone you care a lot for. Don't you Harry. Harry look at me. _Look at me!_" Harry purposely continued to stare at the struggling pair. Voldemort smiled "Fine. You want it that way. _Imperio_."

To Harry's horror, Ginny suddenly began snogging Draco with a fiery passion. As he tried to pull away, she pulled him closer. Both had their eyes wide open in terror.

"STOP IT!" yelled Harry as he turned to look in Voldemort's eyes "Stop it! Don't take it…" At that moment he realised how much of a mistake he had made.

"Ah!" Voldemort said with sudden realisation "So Harry, _that's_ what you dream about. _That's_ what you hope to go back to. How would you feel if _this_." he flicked his wand "Happened?"

The two enemies looked around to Ginny and Draco, they were no longer snogging but the loving look on Ginny's face was enough to hurt Harry.

"Harry?" Draco looked completely bewildered "I swear I did nothing…"

"Draco," interrupted Ginny, she sounded like a lovesick little girl form a cheesy old romance film "Oh, my dear Draco, how come I have only ever of thought of you as a friend? After everything…" Her voice faltered and a hint of normal Ginny appeared on her face for a moment "That happened between us I squashed my feelings for you…"

"Ginny," yelled Ron in confusion "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Voldemort, stop it!" begged Harry but the use of his name only made Voldemort even more angry. He flicked his wand again.

"I've had feelings for you ever since we met…" the lovesick Ginny continued before faltering again.

"Harry!" came Hermione's pain filled voice from the floor "Remember she's under his spell. She _doesn't_ mean it!"

"I want you, Draco Malfoy. I lo…"

"No!" yelled Harry as he got to his feet and ran to her and Draco, trying desperately to separate them.

"I love… you, Dra… Draco Ma… No I don't! _Get out of my head!_" Ginny yelled and pushed Draco into Harry. Voldemort laughed.

"A strong one there. She'll be hard to kill. But I'll kill her in a way you'll…" they never found out how he was going to murder Ginny. She had sent a powerful Bat-Bogey Hex at the dark wizard so he became, slightly, distracted.

"Harry, Draco," said Ginny looking extremely embarrassed "I'm so sorry. He was so powerful and the spell was so hard to throw off… It was like my first year again!"

"It's okay, Ginny." replied Draco in a comforting voice "We all know it's hard." Harry found words beyond him and just pulled Ginny into a warm hug.

As she snuggled into his embrace, Harry thought of his second year. How Ginny had been so quiet and odd, the really bad poem she had sent him on Valentines Day, her face as she tried to tell him and Ron what was going on, the pure numb shock he had felt when he knew she had been taken by Tom and her limp body lying in the Chamber of Secrets. These memories sparked a twinge in his heart which reminded him that behind the tough exterior, Ginny was still a fragile little girl.

"_Maybe not-so-little,_" thought Harry "_She'd hex me if I called her little!_"

"_Crucio_!" Ginny suddenly began screaming and violently fitting.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry and Ron. Voldemort had fought off his Bat-Bogeys and began firing spells at the group. Ron ran forward to help Harry put her on the floor.

"_Expelliarmus_!" screamed Hermione but to no effect.

"_Petrificus totalus_!" yelled Neville.

"_Tarantallegra_!" tried Luna.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Draco's attack seemed to work, although no apparent harm came to Voldemort, Ginny stopped fitting.

"Ginny? Ginny can you hear me?" said Ron concerned.

While the other four continued battling Voldemort, Harry and Ron tried to revive a very weak and pale Ginny. Harry felt for a pulse only to find she did not have one. His heart skipped a beat, leaving a large hole inside him.

**A/N:**

**I know stupid ending but I have BIG plans concerning over 14 pages of handwritten work! My pre-beta's gonna kill me!**

**Thanks to her!**

**Please R & R if you can!**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Era:**

**AU (Ignores Deathly Hallows but recognises the rest!)**

**Rating:**

**12+ (because of warnings and Ron's language)**

**Warnings:**

**Deaths, sensitive topic**

**Summary:**

**After a year of working towards defeating Voldemort, it comes down to one battle.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Harry Potter and The Final Six**

**Chapter Two**

_Harry felt for a pulse only to find she did not have one. His heart skipped a beat, leaving a large hole inside him._

At that moment small pink sparks seeped through the cracks in a door behind Voldemort which caught Harry's eye.

"Ginny!" cried Ron in relief "She's okay! Ginny, can you stand? We need to get you out of here!" Ginny opened her eyes weakly so she was squinting at her brother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," she croaked "I would hex you right now if we didn't need you. Do you really think that I would give up that easily?" Harry smiled widely as Ron's face returned to a familiar open mouthed, dumbfound position. Ginny was amazing. She was so lucky to be alive. This time pink sparks shot out of his wand and the door. Harry stared at the remaining few glitters of pink trying to the desperately of what they reminded him of, as he did every time he had seen them that month.

Suddenly, a huge shock wave threw him backwards as if he was a rag doll. In the blast, Harry found his glasses had fallen off and the high pitched laughing had started again. Pink sparks surrounded long brown things that were strewn across the floor.

"Accio wands!" screeched Voldemort's voice. Harry found his glasses and shoved them on. To his side he could see Ginny and Luna scrabbling at their wands but to no use. Voldemort had all the wands and he just laughed at the girls.

"How are things going for the 'Chosen One'?" mocked Voldemort in a fake casual tone "How are things going for his friends? Crucio!" This time it was Ron who fitted violently.

"Ron! Ron!" screamed Hermione and Ginny in horror. Once again Harry noticed the pink sparks. He indicated for the rest of the group to come closer.

"Have you noticed those pink sparks?" Harry asked quietly, trying to block out Hermione, Ginny and Ron's screams right next to them and Voldemort's manic laughter.

"Yeah," answered Draco, clearly disturbed by what was happening next to him "They've been shooting out your wand for a while now. Don't say you haven't seen them!?"

"I have! I just thought my wand needed cleaning or something!"

"My father says there's a fungi called Pinkbran Shortle -"

"Oh, shut it Luna!" to everyone's surprise it was Neville who had spoken "Now isn't the time! Harry, the sparks appear when you have a very strong feeling about something." Everyone stared open-mouthed "What? Just because I can't transfigure a rat doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Harry smiled briefly, forgetting where he was.

The high-pitched laughter and screams died the group found Ron and Hermione panting on the floor from their attacks with Voldemort standing over them, an evil glint in his eye.

"The 'Chosen One', the Bloodtraitor and the Mudblood," cooed Voldemort "Best of friends and what does Harry Potter do when his two best friends are being attacked? Has a joke with the Deserter and the two stupidest excuses for Purebloods!" Harry felt a huge surge of anger and a large pink spark erupted from his wand. In a split second he realised, Neville was right, every time he had felt a strong emotion the pink sparks had appeared. He had been on edge so often he barely noticed when his feelings exploded.

Harry leapt up in rage and a voice floated into his head.

"Even the most powerful wizard cannot control their emotions."

"Emotions…" Harry muttered, something about love was behind that door.

"What was that, Harry?" Voldemort asked in false interest, twirling the teenager's wands.

"Nothing to worry you yet," he paused as his own daring "Tom."

**A/N:**

**Yes I realise it has been like months since I updated but I have been uber busy!**

**I now have 24 pages of written work + have a lot more to do!**

**I hope to update ASAP!**

**(By the way if you know who the voice is then please do not say!)**

**Once again pre-beta's gonna kill me!**

**R&R!**

**x**


End file.
